


Flying Leap

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship - Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Established Relationship - Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, OT4, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "I’m too short to reach the top shelf and too stubborn to get a stool. You watched me take a running leap for it before you offered to grab the book for me."</p><p>Except Tony is stubborn and all offers are ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Leap

“Tony, please, I can reach it for you,” an exasperated voice said from the religions section of the library.

Bucky looked up from the return cart Steve and him were hauling around the library to see if Steve had heard the telltale signs of trouble that was sure to come. Many messes had been proceeded by such a foreboding phrase before.

Steve met Bucky's gaze and glanced down the aisle from where the dreaded phrase had come from.

“No, I can get it myself.”

And that was the nail in the coffin.

Bucky and Steve nodded and headed down the aisle only to stop when they spotted a cute blond and brunet dressed in the college sweatpants and sweatshirts that were available in the college bookstore standing in the aisle. The blond was smiling fondly, while shaking his head at his friend.

The brunet had backed himself up against the farthest bookshelf and was glaring in challenge at the one directly across from him. His muscles were wound tight and it was obvious the brunet was going to make a run and jump for it.

Steve opened his mouth to tell the brunet to stop, but Bucky put his hand on Steve’s arm. Bucky could easily admit it wasn’t the smartest idea to let someone fling themselves at the bookshelves, but Bucky had only seen people try to climb the shelves like monkeys before. He kind of wanted to see what would happen if someone jumped. It probably wouldn’t end well, but at least he could say he’s seen something so ridiculous in his life.

The brunet shook his hips like a cat about to launch itself at its prey.

“Tony,” the blond said, “please, don’t—”

Tony leaped.

His form was fantastic—guy deserved to be part of the track and field team.

Tony’s fingers grazed the spine of one of the books, and his body just kept propelling forward.

Tony body slammed the bookshelf, knocking the shelf and the two behind it down to the floor. The crash echoed—the effect almost like a gun going off.

“Tony!” the blond screamed and ran to his friend’s side.

Steve and Bucky sprinted to the scene.

“Is he all right?” Steve asked.

“Holy—he actually did it!” Bucky exclaimed.

Tony groaned. He was sprawled across the bookshelf he had tackled. Books were flung everywhere around him. He’d screwed his eyes shut and was curled into a ball. “Did I get it, Clint?” He moaned.

Clint shushed him and roved his hands over Tony’s body, looking for injuries. “No, you didn’t, you asshole. God, don’t scare me like that again!”

Clint kissed Tony’s temple.

Oh! Boyfriends.

Hot boyfriends too. Could compete with Steve’s hotness, if Bucky were being honest.

“Is he going to need first aid?” Steve asked, worry tainting his voice.

Bucky ran his hand up Steve’s back, trying to sooth and comfort his boyfriend without words.

“I don’t know,” Clint said, growing a little frantic. He squeezed Tony’s hand. “Tony, can you please do more than just groan and moan. I need words. Does anything feel broken?”

Tony groaned again, but at least this time he managed to open his eyes.

And what fantastic eyes they were. A beautiful, sparking brown in orbs that were wide and expressive.

Tony grinned like he was high on something. “I’m surrounded by three gorgeous angels, of course I’m all right.”

Clint scoffed. “Dork.” Even as he said it though, Clint's thumb rubbed circles into the back of Tony’s hand.

The tips of Steve’s ears turned pink, and he glanced shyly at Bucky.

So Steve hadn’t missed how attractive Clint and Tony were too?

“Glad to see you’re all right, gazelle,” Bucky said drily.

Tony blinked up at him. “Oh, you must be Lucifer. Pretty, but mean.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say to that.

Steve snickered, which caused Clint to chuckle.

“Sorry about my boyfriend,” Clint said.

“Sorry that our bookshelves were in his way,” Bucky deadpanned.

“Oh my good, he has wit! Can we keep him, Clint?”

“You two would have to fight me for him,” Steve teased. He flexed one of his arms.

Tony’s eyes went even wider. “Can we keep them both?”

Clint shook his head. “Sorry about that. He did just hit his head.”

“Actually,” Bucky began, “I like the way your boyfriend thinks.”

“We still expect you to help us clean up this mess though,” Steve added.


End file.
